Avengence
by Evad-Sentai
Summary: This is about a character getting revenge for the death of her family. A little dark.
1. The Begining

Avengence  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own OLS. I do own Sunny Night please don't steal my character.  
  
People get empty spaces left in their hearts when their family is murdered. This is the story of how you get revenge.  
  
I was 14 years old. My father had just started teaching me how to use the katana. I was learning fast. One day I was training in the woods away from people so I didn't hurt anyone. I was on my way home when I saw a ship leave from my house. I ran to see whom it was. When I got home I found my family lying in their own piles of blood.  
  
"Sun-ny," my father said half-dead.  
  
"Father!" I screamed, "Who did this?"  
  
"Jul-i-anas," was his last word to me.  
  
I promised myself I would avenge the death of my family. I would find and kill Julianas. That ship would stay in my mind for as long as I live.  
  
From that day I trained myself harder. I journeyed the universe. I met many interesting people on my journey. Some kinder than others, but all interesting. I stayed with one family for almost 2 years. The people were very nice. They lived on a farm so when I trained I had plenty of room so I wouldn't kill anybody. I loved as they were my own family, they loved me the same. Their son, Alexi, was my best friend, I loved him.  
  
But I had to leave, I had to keep my promise, staying at the farm wouldn't bring Julianas to me. I never met a family quite as nice. I traveled with the Kei Pirates for about 3 years. I was banned for being a thief before I found Julianas. But now I travel on the Outlaw Star. I know I will find Julianas, if not by traveling space it will happen when we find the Leyline for I will wish for the coordinates of his ship. I will find and kill you, Julianas.  



	2. The Encounter

Avengence Pt 2: The Encounter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, I do own Sunny Night.  
  
Lately I had been thinking a lot about what I would do when I finally met. I was in the middle of one of these daydreams when Gilliam had reported an oncoming ship. As it came closer I saw it. It was him.  
  
"Sunny," asked Suzuka, "What is wrong?"  
  
"That ship," I replied, "It is the ship of the man who killed my family, Julianus."  
  
"Uh-oh, so what do you plan on doing?" she asked.  
  
"I have to get on that ship."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Avenge my family's death. You should know what I mean, seeing your family was murdered too."   
  
"Yes I do understand. So what is your plan?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
I started whispering to her the plan, and what her part as well as everyone else's in it.  
  
"Be sure to tell them the plan if they ask," I said.  
  
"Ok I will," she responded.  
  
I left and was captured as I had hoped I would be. He did have slaves on the ship, just like I thought he would. I was immediately put to work. I was hoping the plan was being told to everyone at that time. I was working and the next thing I saw was almost made me fall.  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Reencounter with an Old Friend

Avengence Pt. 3: Reencounter with an Old Friend  
  
It was Alexi, he was an old friend I had met when I was looking for Julianus. He was here and he was a slave. I had to talk to him, to tell him we'd be rescued. So that night I snuck over to him at dinner.  
  
"Hello Alexi."  
  
He looked up and started to say, "Who are...?" But he stopped. "Sunny is it really you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you get here? Did he kidnap you to?"  
  
"Sort of but not really." Then I started to explain to him my plan for escaping and he was so excited. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I was kidnapped right from in front of my house."  
  
"Yes he killed my family and I plan on killing him."  
  
"Not likely," said a voice from behind us.  
  
"So we have some people who want to rebel. Not on my ship."  
  
He started towards us with many people following. That was the time to cast a spell I learned from the pirates. Then I gave the sign I told Suzuka, so then I expected to see the Outlaw Star coming this way.  
  
"How did you do that?" Alexi asked.  
  
"I'll explain it later."  
  
We headed for the exits but we were soon surrounded.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. The Death of an Enemy

Avengence Pt. 4: The Death of Julianus  
  
We were cornered, and it looked like we were goners. Then all of the sudden the ship was being fired upon and Suzuka ran in. She then threw me my katana and we quickly took care of the guards. We headed for the bridge. We got to the bridge where Julianus was waiting for us.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The person who is going to kill you."  
  
"Let me guess, I killed your family and your father had enough breath to tell you my name."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"There have been many before you and they did not succeed, and neither will you."  
  
With that he pulled out a sword to battle with. We battled, for the first ten minutes we just swung and blocked. Then he threw a punch and it hit me in the ribs. This gave him a chance to hit me, but I dodged and just got a minor cut in my arm. Then he started swinging in a mad fury. But I blocked or dodged them. Then he grabbed me and threw me across the room. He started charging but Alexi jumped in front of him. This made him fall and drop his sword. He got up and started attacking Alexi. By this time I was back on my feet and charging Julianus. He turned around just in time to dodge. He then went to get his sword. I was right behind him. When he picked up his sword he stuck it out right where I was heading. Both of our weapons hit each other, mine hit him in the throat, he got me in the stomach. He slowly died from the wound, but I didn't, although I was in a extreme amount of pain. Then I passed out.  
  
When I awoke I was back on the Outlaw Star. Alexi was next to me when I awoke. We were very happy to see each other again. I had then told him what happened after I left his house, where i went and so on. He told me what happened to him after I left. We were together for good, this was the happiest day since my family died.  
  
The End 


End file.
